


Eternal Paradise

by Maddie135759



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I didn't think my story would go down this path, I'm Going to Hell, I'm so sorry Yoosung, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Language, Major Spoilers, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Please read, Rating May Change, Really if it wasn't for the violence then this could've been rated for teenagers, Violence, Warnings May Change, Yoosung does not deserve this, You Have Been Warned, i need holy water, tags are confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie135759/pseuds/Maddie135759
Summary: It had been two months since Yoosung has been kidnapped by Saeran/Unknown. Everybody at the RFA gas been working extremely hard and quickly at trying to get Yoosung. Can they save Yoosung before the time runs out? Before he's lost forever?I know the summary sucks but if you want to read it then go ahead. Trust me, the story is better than the summary anyways.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun, Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning drug use occurs in this chapter with some violence.  
> You've been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of the book. Be warned there is violence and non-consensual drug use in this book. Please, if any of you are triggered in anyway by these type of things don't read it! I don't want to potentially upset anybody so consider this a last warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Drug-use  
> Violence
> 
> Just one choice can drastically change somebody's life.

It was a warm summer day. Yoosung remembers feeling the cool breeze that day, Yoosung also remembers texting MC with a soft smile and a bright blush on his face. Yoosung remembers driving with Seven towards Mint Eye and feeling the slow creeping sense of dread start in the pit of his stomach and slowly rise up to grip onto his heart. The car pulled in at the entrance only a mere couple of feet away from the building. Seven had opened his laptop and began to quickly disable the security system.

“Be careful Yoosung..” MC had just opened a new chatroom feeling worried for Yoosung causing him to begin smiling.

“I promise to be careful! We’ll come back safe and throw the party just in time!” Yoosung had already reassured MC the previous day that he would be safe.

“Yoosung it’s time, the security system was just brought down! Hurry!” Seven entered the chat and quickly left after telling Yoosung to say his goodbyes.

“Oh! I have to go now! I love you MC!” Yoosung sighed, clicked off his phone and began walking behind Seven.

It had been an hour since Yoosung and Seven had first entered this building. Seven had made quick movements and had nearly lost Yoosung before entering a massive room filled with dim blue lights. Yoosung gasped at the mere amount of computers in just this room alone. Seven had quickly ordered Yoosung to give him his bag and begun to work silently.

“Well look at what the cat dragged in!” Yoosung stiffened as he heard a voice come from the shadows along with a mocking applaud.

“It seems you have found my kingdom Luciel!” Seven stiffened as the voice started to laugh softly.

“Who are you?” Yoosung gasped as an arm wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Yoosung!” Seven stood up and began to run towards the mysterious guy and Yoosung.

“Make another move and the boy gets it!” The person hissed out causing Seven to freeze and Yoosung began to shake.

“What do you want?” Seven growled out and glared at the man behind Yoosung.

Yoosung heard the man begin to laugh maniacally and felt the grip around his neck tighten. Yoosung let out a strangled whimper and began to shake even more as his eyes began to tear up. The man giggled and looked directly at Seven.

“I know you had left me behind years ago but you also managed to forget me?! Was I nothing to you?!” The man growled and Yoosung felt a shift and a cold metal object press against his eye.

“Don’t hurt him!” Yoosung looked at Seven through teary eyes and for the first time in his life he saw genuine fear in his eyes.

“Say Luciel, do you recognize me now?” Yoosung heard a piece of fabric get pulled down and saw Seven’s eyes widen.

“Saeran?” Seven’s voice sounded weak and small.

“Don’t call me that name!” The man’s grip around Yoosung’s neck tightened and caused the blade to prick his cheek causing Yoosung to let out a pathetic whimper.

“Seven leave! Please go back and warn the others!” Yoosung looked at Seven and began to thrash around violently in the man’s grasp. Seven nodded silently and scrambled to gather his things while Yoosung bit the man’s hand.

The man growled and Yoosung felt the grip around his neck loosen and heard the knife clink against the floor. “You little shit!” 

The man pushed Yoosung back causing him to trip over a pile of wires and hit his head on the tiled floor. Yoosung’s vision began to darken and the last thing he saw before passing out was Seven running out and him saying something as he left. The man growled and wiped down his hand. “Now what am I going to do with you exactly?” The man gathered Yoosung in his arms and walked to a door at the opposite end of the room. Seven had barely started his car, he had gathered his phone and had entered a chatroom.

*707 has entered the chatroom*

Zen: And that’s why I don’t want to be around your furball Mr.Trust-Fund-Kid!

Jumin Han: I don’t understand why you could hate cats so much.

Zen: Because I’M ALLERGIC!

MC: Um guys I think Seven just entered the chatroom…

Jaehee Kang: Indeed, Seven just entered the chat.  
Zen: Huh?

Jumin Han: Really?

MC: Seven! Are you okay? Why isn’t Yoosung in here also?

Jaehee Kang: Yea, why isn’t Yoosung in here?

707: Jumin, Jaehee are you guys in the C&R Building right now?!

Jumin Han: Um, yes.

Jaehee Kang: Yes we are, why?

707: Great! Zen, MC can you meet me there in an hour?

Zen: Um, yea hold up.

MC: Yea I’ll start heading over there? Is Yoosung ok?

707: ….

*707 has left the chatroom*

Seven quickly began to speed towards the town. Seven soon arrived right outside of the C&R Building and began to slam his hands on his head. “Damnit!” Seven took deep breaths before walking into the building. The meeting room was in complete chaos, Jumin and Zen had gotten into a heated argument, Jaehee was drinking a giant mug of coffee and MC was checking her phone worriedly. Seven entered the room worriedly looking around.

“I see everybody came.” Seven sighed and fumbled with his hands.

“Is everything ok?” MC looked up at him.

“Where’s Yoosung?” Zen looked around causing Seven to go rigid.

“I’m so sorry.” Seven’s shoulders shook as tears began to gather in his eyes.

“What do you mean?” MC clenched her fists and allowed her bangs to fall in front of her eyes.

“Yoosung was captured. If I hadn’t froze up, if I had just been a little more cautious.” Seven began to sob.

“This is just a sick joke right?” MC hadn’t looked up from the desk.

“He had told me to go, and I just ran! I left him behind there!” Seven began to sob even more.

The room had gone silent, Jaehee had tears gather in her eyes, Jumin froze, Zen had gone to gather Seven who’s cries had softened. Everybody looked at MC who silently stood in her spot frozen. “MC?” Zen had looked at MC worriedly. MC fell to the floor and let out a loud scream and began to sob loudly.

“This is just some sick joke! You can come out now Yoosung! Yoosung! Yoosung this isn’t funny anymore! Yoosung? YOOSUNG?!” MC let out even more sobs as Jaehee silently slid down next to her. MC turned and began to clutch desperately onto Jaehee.

“This is all my fault. I’ll just leave now..” Seven began to walk towards the exit.

“Wait!” Seven froze and turned towards MC. “Let me help you look for him!” MC looked up at Seven desperately.

“Me too.” Zen had wrapped an arm around Seven.

“Us too. We’ll provide the money and resources so don’t worry.” Jumin had stepped forward and nodded at Jaehee who quickly pulled out her phone and began to furiously type.

Yoosung woke up with a sharp stabbing pain in his head. He began to slowly sit up letting out a groan. Yoosung suddenly remembered what happened and stood up quickly only to feel a sharp tug on his hair which caused him to stumble backwards.

“Oh dear we can’t let you escape now can we?” Yoosung had heard that man click his tongue and let out a giggle. “Can’t have my special guest leave me so soon.”

“Sae-Saeran?” Yoosung felt a sharp slap and let out a whimper.

“Don’t ever say my name with that disgusting mouth of yours! I’d oughta teach you some manners!” The man began to punch and kick Yoosung, pulling him by his hair.

Yoosung had begun to sob and shake, fat tears rolled down his face. “God you’re so weak! You're crying from only just a couple of punches and kicks! You’re so damn annoying!” The man started to throw rougher punches causing Yoosung to curl in on himself.

“Look at me when I’m hitting you!” The man roughly yanked Yoosung’s hair forcing him to look up at himself. “Good, now why don’t you be an obedient little pet and sit still for me?” 

The man silently hummed as he pulled out a black leather collar. “Pets need to wear collars right?” The man smiled and put the collar on Yoosung’s neck tightly causing Yoosung to gasp out for air. “There! Now whenever you have to breathe you can remember that you belong to me now!” 

The man let out a dark laugh before releasing Yoosung and leaving the room. Yoosung had looked at the door before he began to sob silently and shake. “Please let them be safe.” Yoosung flinched when he heard the man’s laughter come down the corridor. The man had left the intelligence room and entered his saviour’s room.

“For Eternal Paradise.” The man bowed at his saviour.

“Saeran.” A girl with long blonde wavy hair and green eyes smiled at Saeran. 

Saeran looked up and saw his saviour. She had descended from her throne with her black dress trailing behind her. The girl folded her arms and her eyes darkened as she gained an evil look in them. “You have failed me! You let those RFA idiots infiltrate my building!”

“I’m terribly sorry my Saviour, if it makes you happy I have captured one of their buddies.” Saeran had looked her directly in the eyes as she began to smile.

“Wonderful! We must start converting them immediately! We shall show them what true paradise is! You have redeemed yourself Saeran.” The girl had grabbed Saeran’s arm and began to drag him to the drug’s room.

“Shall we start their medicine Saviour?” Saeran had looked at the mint-green liquid and shivered slightly remembering his cleansing.

“Of course!” The girl brought out a glass bottle and began to pour the mint-green liquid into it. 

The girl handed Saeran the full bottle and Saeran turned to leave. “Saeran.” Saeran froze at the door.

“Yes my Saviour?” Saeran turned towards the girl who had crossed her arms as her dark look appeared once again.

“If you fail me once again then I’ll be the one who cleanses you this time, do you understand?” Saeran shivered and nodded. “Yes my Saviour, for Eternal Paradise!”

“For Eternal Paradise.”

*Jumin Han entered the chatroom*

MC: Jumin! How’s the assembly of the Intelligence Team going?

Jumin Han: …

*Jaehee Kang entered the chatroom*

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han! The team is ready and Luciel has confirmed that he will be helping us.

Jumin Han: That’s good, Assistant Kang.

MC: I’m sure with everybody’s combined efforts that we’ll find Yoosung soon!

*Zen entered the chatroom*

Zen: I see that the team is going well…

Jaehee Kang: Yea it’s thanks to everybody’s help, especially Luciel’s.

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang!

Jaehee Kang: Yes Mr.Han?

Jumin Han: Can you cancel my lunch with my father today?

Jaehee Kang: But Mr.Han! Mr.Chairman cleared his schedule for this!

Jumin Han: Yes, I understand that, if my father asks why just tell him that something came up.

Jaehee Kang: Ok Mr.Han.

MC: Goodluck everybody!

Zen: My director just called, wish me luck!

*Zen has left the chatroom*

Jumin Han: I’m going to go feed Elizabeth 3rd.

*Jumin Han has left the chatroom*

Jaehee Kang: Mr.Han just called. Goodbye MC.

*Jaehee has left the chatroom*  
MC was about to leave the chat room until she noticed that Yoosung had entered.

*Yoosung has entered the chatroom*

MC: Yoosung! Are you ok?! 

MC: Yoosung...please tell me if you need help…

Yoosung: ….

Yoosung: ….H….

Yoosung: ….HELP ME….

*Yoosung has left the chatroom*

MC: Yoosung!

MC’s phone glitched before the chatroom closed down. MC scrambled towards the door quickly pulling up Seven’s contact. “Yoosung was in the chatroom!” 

Saeran yanked on the leash holding Yoosung’s collar. “You just had to open your dumb mouth!” Saeran shoved Yoosung down and began to kick him violently. Yoosung began to whimper and attempted to curl in on himself. “Look at me when I’m speaking to you!” Yoosung whimpered and looked at Saeran fresh tears running down his face and blurring his vision.

“I-I’m sorry..” Yoosung looked down.

“Sorry for what exactly?” Saeran forced Yoosung to look directly at him via a sharp yanking of his hair.

“I’m sorry f-for being an idiot..” Yoosung hiccupped as fresh tears started to fall from his eyes.

Saeran grumbled before leaving the room. Yoosung curled in on himself and began to shake violently with even more tears falling from his eyes. Saeran had left Yoosung alone for a couple of days until he decided to return one night. Saeran had been furious and decided to take his anger out on Yoosung completely.

“And to think that those stupid RFA idiots could even stand a chance against me!” Saeran had tired out from hitting Yoosung and decided to lazily yank on his leash causing Yoosung to gasp for air.

Saeran suddenly stopped yanking Yoosung’s collar. “Saviour is so nice you know? She has decided to grace you with paradise.”

“P-Paradise?” Yoosung shifted and attempted to sit up.

“Yup!” Saeran smirked and brought out the bottle containing the liquid paradise. “Open up!”

Saeran began to pour the liquid into Yoosung’s mouth. Yoosung began to gag as he swallowed the liquid. “No throwing up!” Saeran giggled as he left the room.

Yoosung let out a groan and slid down onto his back. Yoosung felt a hot searing pain enter his veins as he began to scream. The drug had just started to take its effect leaving Yoosung devoid of any emotions except for the constant pain of the drug. “Look at the RFA! They’re all partying without you! They moved on so quickly!” Saeran giggled and showed Yoosung just how much the chatroom was active. “Now it’s just me left, I’m the only one who can care for you Yoosung. This is just our beginning.” Saeran left right after collecting Yoosung’s phone.


	2. For Eternal Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two months since Yoosung had been kidnapped, Mint Eye had moved locations and Yoosung had been unfortunately dragged along. Saeran had started to grow impatient with Yoosung's cleansing and began to give him more doses of "Liquid Paradise".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Drug Use  
> Violence  
> Language
> 
> The mind can easily break with just a single touch.

Two months, two long months. Yoosung sat in the corner of the room with his arms wrapped around himself silently letting his tears fall. Saeran had just left the room leaving Yoosung to sit in his corner fearing that Saeran was going to enter the room and beat him over some trivial thing. Yoosung flinched as Saeran entered the room oddly calm.

“We’re moving locations, Savior decided that since the RFA knows of this base’s location that we need to leave.” Saeran dropped a duffle bag onto the floor and began to pack laptops along with a first aid kit. “We’re the last ones that are leaving, I just need to shut down the servers.”

Yoosung began to struggle in the chains that were binding him. Saeran growled and started to walk towards Yoosung. Yoosung whimpered as Saeran grabbed his hair and began to cry as Saeran began throwing harsh punches at him. 

“You need to stop thinking that you can escape from here!” Yoosung started crying as the punches grew harsher and harsher.

“Please stop…” Yoosung’s voice grew weaker as Saeran showed no signs of stopping,

Eventually Saeran stopped his beating and walked away to finish packing up his bags. Yoosung shook as tears fell from his face mixing with the pool of blood underneath him. When Saeran was done packing his bag he walked towards Yoosung and blindfolded his eyes. “Can’t have you see where we're going now can we?” Saeran hoisted the bag over his shoulder and cuffed Yoosung’s hands together. Yoosung for the first time in months smelt the nature around him and started to cry once again.

“You’re seriously crying again?” Saeran had stopped in front of the car and turned to look at Yoosung.

“It-It’s just been so long since I’ve smelt the outside world!” Saeran rolled his eyes and put the last bag in his car.

“Well this is going to be the last time you smell the outside world in a while.” Yoosung frowned as Saeran slammed the trunk and opened the door for Yoosung pushing him in the car.

Saeran sighed and slammed the door shut before getting in and starting up the car. “Wait my jacket!” Yoosung began to struggle around and try to get the door open. “Whoops I already started driving away!” Saeran sped up and slammed on the brake causing Yoosung to lurch forwards. Yoosung gasped as the seat belt tightened. 

“You think your precious RFA will find you now?” Saeran laughed before speeding off once again.

*MC has entered the chatroom*

MC: Today marks two months since Yoosung was captured..

Jumin Han: Yes, MC the Intelligence Team is working hard to find him. You do know that, right?

Jaehee Kang: We’re doing everything to track him through that one instance of him using his phone.

Zen: MC, do you want someone to talk to?

MC: I’m fine, I just miss Yoosung so much.

Jaehee Kang: We all miss Yoosung, we will find him. I just know it.

*707 has entered the chatroom*

707: Yoosung’s phone hasn’t moved from the Mint Eye base.

MC: So that means he’s still there?!

707: I wouldn’t get your hopes up, their base was discovered so they’re probably going to make a move. I’m going to go there and attempt to save him, I promise I will.

Jumin Han: I’ll send bodyguards with you along with a medical team.

Zen: Are you sure?

Jaehee Kang: I’ll start contacting the team.

MC: I’ll go with you!

707: No, I don’t want you to get hurt..

MC: I don’t care just as long as we can make sure Yoosung returns safely!

*707 has left the chatroom*

MC: I’m going to go to Seven’s place!

*MC has left the chatroom*

Jumin Han: Jaehee please contact my father.

Jaehee Kang: Of course Mr. Han.

*Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom*

Zen: Please make sure that Jaehee doesn’t over work and make sure that MC is ok.

Jumin Han: Sure.

*Zen has left the chatroom*  
*Jumin Han has left the chatroom*

MC went up to Seven’s base and knocked on his door. MC waited patiently until she saw Seven walk out with bags. “I’m going with you to Mint Eye and you can’t stop me!” Seven sighed and finished loading up his bags. “Fine.” MC smiled and entered Seven’s car as Seven entered the car and started to drive.

MC and Seven pulled up to the Mint Eye base and began to work their way into the building. The entire building had been deserted; it was as if everybody had left in a rush. Seven had entered a room labeled: ‘Mint Eye Labs’. MC followed in closely behind Seven watching out for any signs of somebody still inside the building.

“What is that?” MC gasped and looked up at the giant tube containing a mint-green liquid.

Seven bent down and looked at the various papers that were scattered around the room. He tilted his head and picked up a paper. “Liquid Paradise?” Seven’s eyes widened as he backed up. MC picked up the paper and read it aloud.

“Liquid Paradise, the drug that cleanses one’s mind and turns them into believers.” MC looked around the room and picked up various notes about who was picking up the drug or where the drug was being taken to and various detailed logs of the drug’s effects.

“They’re forcing people to take this drug and it seems as if there’s multiple different drugs for different uses. Just what is going on here?” Seven looked at the tube filled with the ‘Liquid Paradise’. “MC grab that vial over there and fill it up with the drug!”

MC and Seven eventually left the room and rushed towards the server room as Seven had dubbed it. Seven sighed as the entire server had been shut down, making any clue as to where Mint Eye had possibly gone disappear. MC let out a sob as she found Yoosung’s jacket on the ground surrounded bt a pool of blood.  
“It appears that they were here recently, at least up to a week ago judging by how the blood had already clumped up.” Seven knelt down investigating the blood.

“Come on, we can’t obviously get anything here.” 

Seven left the room and MC stayed behind for a second to grab Yoosung’s jacket. MC bit her lip looking around the room and finding chains along with a table of various things covered in blood. “Just what have they done to you Yoosung?” MC left the room quickly to catch up with Seven.

Saeran had walked into his new place dragging Yoosung in. Saeran had already unloaded all of his bags and supplies along with his clothes. The saviour had decided to give him a house away from the new base in order to give him more privacy when he was working. The base had been in an entirely different town away from the first base and had been nestled deep in an isolated place. The house was small and simple with two rooms, the master room had been converted into his personal hacking room while the second room was just a plain bedroom. Then there was a basement which Saeran would use as Yoosung’s holding area.

“Come on we’re going to your new prison.” Yoosung whimpered and was dragged away to the basement by Saeran.

“Welcome to your new hell!” Saeran removed the blindfold and Yoosung flinched.

Saeran had decorated the basement to fit Yoosung’s needs. The basement had a mattress pushed against the wall in a corner with a thin blanket, the basement had only a small bathroom with just a shower and a toilet. Behind the bed chains were attached to the wall along with a shelf full of vials containing the liquid paradise. Yoosung whimpered as Saeran threw him onto the bed and began to shiver when Saeran moved to grab the chains.

“We’ll use these whenever you decide to misbehave my dear pet, which I have a feeling will happen in the near future.” Saeran laughed and removed the handcuffs around Yoosung’s wrist. “Medicine time!”

Yoosung began to move back until he felt the wall pushing against him. Saeran had grabbed a vial off the shelves and bound Yoosung in the chains. “See I told you that we’ll be using these!” Saeran forced the bottle into Yoosung’s mouth and tilted Yoosung’s head back to force him to consume the liquid. Yoosung’s eyes watered as he gagged, feeling the liquid move throughout his veins. Saeran unlocked the chains as he felt Yoosung’s body go limp.

“I’ll be back soon.” Saeran left the basement and locked off the entrance.

*MC has entered the chatroom*

707: The place that got Yoosung is a cult with multiple bases it seems.

Zen: Huh?

Jaehee Kang: ?

Jumin Han: What do you mean a cult?

MC: They use this drug called ‘Liquid Paradise’ to force people into following their leader whom everybody refers to as ‘The Saviour’.

Jaehee Kang: ‘The Saviour’?

Jumin Han: ‘Liquid Paradise’?

Zen: Cult?

707: I checked the logs over where the drug was being transferred and who was using it and the drug was being stockpiled underneath their hacker a.k.a. the guy who kidnapped Yoosung.

Jaehee Kang: Just what does this drug exactly do?

MC: Seven has all the answers.

707: Ok, so there are three versions of this drug. The first version is used to convert new believers and basically makes their mind subjective to absorb the beliefs that this cult follows. The second drug is for all the believers who have to take monthly for a year to cement the beliefs of the cult. The last drug is the most dangerous and has only been used once, this drug they call ‘the cleanser’ which basically forces the believer into a state which makes their mind subjective directly to the point where they will believe in anything. The last drug by far is the worst and hence is only used for their most defying believers, that is when the saviour directly shows themselves and cements the belief for them and their cult.

Jumin Han: ….

Jaehee Kang: ?!

Zen: My god..

MC: This was found just from those papers?

707: I have to go now, it seems this hacker is active once again.

*707 has left the chatroom*

Jaehee Kang: To think that Yoosung is being subjected to that drug…

Zen: Think about the other people who are going through that or just exactly who was cleansed..

Jumin Han: This is a far bigger association that I thought of, Assistant Kang we need to do some more looking around.

*Jumin Han has left the chatroom*  
*Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom*

Zen: Good Luck MC it seems you need it.

MC: Thank you Zen..

*MC has left the chatroom*  
*Zen has left the chatroom*  
*Unknown has entered the chatroom*

Unknown: Well it seems you're smarter than what you let on RFA. I wonder if you can find Yoosung, it seems he quite enjoys staying here.

*Unknown uploaded a picture of Yoosung in the basement with fresh tears in his eyes*  
*Unknown has left the chatroom*

Seven gripped his Phd.Pepper bottle and glared at the screen as MC gasped in the other room. “Seven did you see the picture?! Is there any clue on how to find him?!” The picture had no trace of a location on it. Saeran had taken extreme caution before sending this picture and entering/leaving the chatroom. Seven tapped his fingers against the desk obviously distressed at this situation.

“Just where did you learn to hack? Who taught you this?” Seven ran a hand through his hair and sighed in exasperation.

Yoosung sat on the mattress blankly staring at the wall not even flinching as Saeran entered the room. Saeran had sat on the mattress in front of him. “Let me look at your eyes.” Yoosung bowed his head and hid his eyes. Saeran growled and roughly grabbed his chin forcing Yoosung to look up into his eyes. Saeran huffed and let go of his chin and walked off. “Your eyes are still violet! Why isn’t the medicine working on you!” Saeran threw things around in the basement.

“Maybe it doesn’t work because this medicine doesn’t work on people who are in love.” Yoosung flinched as Saeran began to walk towards him.  
“In love?! You think you’re in love?! Don’t make me laugh!” Saeran started to laugh maniacally and pinned Yoosung against the wall. “Just who do you love huh?! That stupid MC girl!” Saeran started to roughly grab at Yoosung’s hair.

Yoosung whimpered as Saeran started to shout at him, bringing tears to his eyes. “If that MC girl loved you then she wouldn’t have let you walk into Mint Eye in the first place! But no! She wanted someone to go and deal with her problems!” Yoosung began to let out sobs, “Oh look you’re crying!” Saeran laughed even more and began to punch at Yoosung.

“Pl-Please stop! I’m sorry!” Yoosung shook with fresh tears running down his eyes.

“You’re sorry?! Really now?!” Saeran pushed Yoosung onto his knees. “If you’re really sorry then you should get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness!” 

Saeran growled and left the basement slamming the door closed. Yoosung whimpered and curled in on himself, beginning to sob not caring if Saeran heard anymore. Saeran sat in his server room and stared at the computer screens watching as the RFA scrambled to try and find Yoosung. “They don’t even know his location yet they speak as if they’re going to find him.” Saeran went down to the basement and found Yoosung in the basement sitting on his bed crying. Saeran pulled out his phone and took a picture of Yoosung which he then uploaded to the chatroom.

“So have you decided to beg for my forgiveness?” Yoosung looked up at Saeran.

“I have done nothing wrong! I love MC and there is nothing wrong with MC!” Saeran’s eyes flared as he punched Yoosung. 

“You seriously still believe in that crap?!” Yoosung flinched at Saeran’s volume.

“I’ll still believe it if it stops the effects of that drug!” Saeran smirked and looked at Yoosung with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“So no matter how much liquid paradise I force into your system, you’re saying that it won’t work on you because you love that girl?” Yoosung nodded suddenly feeling scared that Saeran was plotting something. “Well I guess we’ll just have to figure that out then, huh?”

Saeran brought out his phone and typed something. He looked at Yoosung and once again smirked, causing Yoosung to flinch. “I wonder if we should use Liquid Paradise type one or type three on you.” Yoosung tilted his head at the mention of different types of the liquid paradise. Saeran left the basement to sort out some details for the liquid paradise. Yoosung brought his knees up to his chest and let out a couple of sobs. “Will they ever find me.” 

Saeran walked around upstairs and fiddled with some random objects he occasionally found. Saeran went back into the server room and spied on the messenger. He saw how everybody was freaking out over that picture of Yoosung but widened his eyes when he found out that they discovered the liquid paradise. He knew that they didn’t know about the full effects but it freaked him out with just how quickly his brother was figuring things out.

Zen: Hey MC? What are you going to do when we find Yoosung?

MC: Oh! Well first of all I’m going to put that hacker in jail and then help rehabilitate Yoosung and then go on dates with him!

Saeran growled and slammed his laptop closed. Saeran left the house quickly to get the liquid paradise. “Let’s see how far your love will get you.” Saeran bumped into his saviour who smiled at him softly. Saeran sighed and greeted her.

“Hello my saviour.” Saeran bowed and stood up and stared at the saviour.

“Saeran, how is the messenger doing?” The saviour gained a dark look in her eyes at the mention of the RFA.

“The RFA is currently looking for their missing member and basically left their messenger weak for any attack, what do you want to do?” Saeran’s eyes were blank and his voice was dull.

“How has the missing member been adjusting to the liquid paradise?” The saviour’s eyes went back to normal.

“He isn’t adjusting well to the medicine, he believes that based purely on love his body can reject any amount of the medicine, I came to fix that.” Saeran revealed and bowed to his saviour.

“You’re failing me.” The saviour’s eyes went dark again. “Remember what I said if you failed me?” Saeran visibly stiffened.

“No my saviour! It’s just that he needs more time!” Saeran’s eyes widened.

“I thought I could entrust you with this!” The saviour grabbed his chin and started to force the drug into his mouth. “You’ve failed me once again Saeran! This is your last warning, do you understand me!” Saeran coughed and swallowed the drug.

“Yes my saviour, I’ll make sure to fix my error.” Saeran’s eyes glowed once again and grabbed an entire boxload of medicine.

Saeran left the room carrying the liquid paradise with a dark look in his eyes. The saviour was panting with a dark look in her eyes and a crazed smile on her face. “This is all for Mint Eye! Everybody is so happy here! You’re doing so well!” The girl muttered to herself before she started laughing.

*707 has entered the chatroom*

MC: We’re getting closer to finding Yoosung!

Jumin Han: It seems.

Jaehee Kang: Well actually, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we’ve just hit a dead end.

MC: What do you mean?

Jumin Han: ?

707: The hacker seems to be busy with something, his attacks are becoming less aggressive and he hasn’t sent anything recently.

MC: But it’s been three days!

707: We’ve been tracing a hacker who seems as if he’s a robot, he attacks relentlessly with zero to no mercy and it seems that he doesn't even sleep. Not only that but it seems as if something happened.

MC: Huh? What do you mean Seven?

707: On that day that Yoosung was kidnapped, Yoosung deliberately stayed behind, Yoosung literally let himself get captured and I just feel so bad, he’s being hurt because of my stupid mistake!

Zen: Luciel! Stop blaming yourself! You had no control over what happened back there! So stop blaming yourself! Yoosung is being so strong right now waiting for us! So right now we need to suck it up and find Yoosung as fast as we can!

MC: He’s right Seven..

Jaehee Kang: Yea he’s right.

Jumin Han: As much as I hate to say it, Zen is right Luciel.

Zen: Now think about it like this, if you were some big organization and you were on the run you would need to be able to leave but you would still have to have access to the old place before you moved entirely, right?  
MC: Yea that makes some sense.

Zen: Ugh of course nobody understands me! What I’m trying to say is, think about this as if you were waiting for your house to be fixed. You would temporarily move to another location while staying close to the original location to check if everything is ok right?

707: Hold up! That makes sense! Jumin I think we should be looking at locations close by, Yoosung and the hacker might just actually be there!

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang! Contact my recovery team!

Jaehee Kang: Of course Mr.Han.

*Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom*  
*Jumin Han has left the chatroom*

707: I gotta go now Jumin just contacted me!

*707 has left the chatroom*

MC: I think we just made a breakthrough thanks to you Zen..

Zen: You’re welcome! I just had a feeling that Mint Eye would be close by.

*Zen has left the chatroom*

MC: We’ll find you soon Yoosung! Just hang in there!

*MC has left the chatroom*

Saeran gripped his mouse and let out a growl. “Those damn RFA bastards! They think they’re so smart! Saeran grabbed the box of vials full of liquid paradise and rushed down to the basement. Yoosung flinched as he heard the door slam open and scrambled back to his mattress. Saeran stormed in, putting down the box of vials, he looked angry and had a crazy look in his eyes. Yoosung shivered knowing that Saeran was going to do something.

“Let’s see how much your love can save you now!” Saeran laughed as he grabbed his blade causing Yoosung’s eyes to widen. “N-No! Help me! Please!”

“Oh god somebody help him! Please somebody help him!” Saeran let out an obnoxious type of laugh as he started to stab at Yoosung. “Scream all you want my dear pet! Nobody can hear your screams down here! Nobody can save you now!” Yoosung began to cry and curl in on himself. “Aw, are you hurting? Don’t make me laugh!”  
Yoosung struggled as Saeran crawled on top of him and started to choke him. He clawed at Saeran’s hands kicking his legs and tried his best to get Saeran off of him. Yoosung began to cry and whimper as Saeran brought a vial full of mint-green liquid to his lips. Saeran began to laugh as he forced the liquid into his mouth. Yoosung felt his body go still as more tears started to fall from his eyes.

“You are mine! Those RFA idiots don't care for you! They were the ones who left you behind!" Saeran began to force more of the liquid paradise into Yoosung's mouth.

It-It burns stop!" Yoosung gagged as more of the drug entered his system.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Saeran growled out as Yoosung's eyes went to a mint-green color.

Saeran saw the change and stepped back dropping the bottle and laughing. Yoosung blinked his eyes and looked up at Saeran. Saeran broke out into a fit of laughter and smiled at Yoosung. "Perfect! Welcome to Mint Eye!" Yoosung slowly crawled towards Saeran and grabbed his hands. "Please let me stay here! I want to only be around you! I see the error in my ways now! You were always right, those people at the RFA are idiots! I was an idiot for falling in love with MC! Mint Eye is paradise! The true happiness! For Eternal Paradise!"

Just like that Yoosung was brainwashed into truly believing that Mint Eye was the true paradise, that the RFA was nothing but a small bug standing in the way of finding true salvation. Saeran sat there and held Yoosung's hands.


	3. Take Me Away From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung's life had turned upside-down. Somehow this drug changed him and confused him to no end. For some unknown reason Yoosung had started to relay on Saeran entirely, meanwhile Saeran started to give Yoosung some freedoms. 
> 
> The RFA has been working harder to find Yoosung but keep coming up empty-handed. They were starting to lose hope slowly but MC kept pushing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Violence  
> Language  
> Non-consensual drug use  
> Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-Con
> 
> There's a point in your life where you just give up and start to survive. You throw away everything and even forget about yourself, this is what life is, just surviving.

Saeran had been feeling relaxed this past week, Yoosung had completely given up and his body finally accepted the liquid paradise, his mind has been cleansed from the impurities of the cruel world. Saeran had also begun to relentlessly attack the RFA servers making his savior proud of him. Yoosung had been allowed some sense of freedom enough to where he could leave the basement and was currently reading a book curled up against the couch. Saeran cracked his fingers and left from his desk he had just finished gathering his information for the day.

“Hm, what are you doing up here pet?” Saeran stretched his arms and rolled his head.

“I decided to just relax and wind down with a random book Master.” Yoosung closed his book and shifted to make some room for Saeran on the couch.

“Let me see your eyes.” Saeran grabbed Yoosung’s chin and forced him to look directly into his eyes.

Yoosung’s eyes had turned into a beautiful shade of mint-green in Saeran’s opinion, Saeran also liked how the liquid paradise made Yoosung so docile and how Yoosung hardly cried or defied him anymore. Yoosung looked away as Saeran let go of his chin. Saeran yawned and went to go back to his room.

“Master..” Saeran turned and looked at Yoosung who’s eyes glazed over. “I won’t ever follow you!” Yoosung’s eyes gained a defiant look in them as he ran for the door.

Saeran felt his anger spike as he grabbed Yoosung by his hair. Yoosung began to cry and struggle in his grasp. “Why won’t you just give up already?!” Saeran growled and began to drag Yoosung down into the basement. Yoosung whimpered as he was thrown harshly onto the bed. “You could’ve just been a good pet and accepted the drug, but no! You just had to go and piss me off!” Saeran began to punch Yoosungs. “You know what! Forget the liquid paradise! There are other ways I can make you submit to me!” Saeran crawled on top of Yoosung.

“No!” Saeran growled and slapped Yoosung harshly yanking on his collar.

“You don’t get a say in this! Disobedient pets deserve to be punished don’t you think?!” Saeran began to take off Yoosung’s shirt.

“Pl-Please it doesn’t have to be this way! I-I’ll do anything! Just anything but this!” Yoosung felt tears start to roll down his eyes as Saeran chose to ignore him. “Pl-Please..”

“I like when your voice sounds so weak and pathetic.” Saeran felt a jolt of pleasure course through his body. “Nobody can hear you down here so you can scream however much you want.”

“N-No! I don’t want this!” Yoosung began to thrash around. “Too bad.” Saeran began to attack Yoosung’s collar bone.

Saeran had left the room three hours ago, Yoosung had been lying down in the bed with multiple bruises all over his body and puffy eyes surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Yoosung felt used and dirty and had once again begun to cry. Crying is what Yoosung has been doing for the past hours. Yoosung shivered and attempted to cover himself in the blanket and would flinch every time he heard a door slam open fearing Saeran would come back once again.

“I’m back pet.” Saeran walked down into the basement with food and a wet rag with a bucket causing Yoosung to flinch.

“What do you want now…” Yoosung sat up as Saeran set the rag and bucket next to Yoosung.

“I came to clean you up and feed you.” Saeran began to run the rag over his body causing Yoosung to flinch.

“You can’t wash away how I feel..” Yoosung tensed as the rag went lower.

“But you need to get washed or you’ll get an infection.” Saeran rang out the cloth and finished cleaning and clothing Yoosung.

“Eat or don’t, I honestly don’t care.” Saeran left the room with the bucket and rag.

Yoosung watched the food, feeling conflicted. Saeran had hurt him but yet he was acting nice to him. Yoosung shook his head and ate the food without caring who brought it anymore. Saeran sighed and ran a hand through his hair letting the cold water run down his body. Saeran felt bad for Yoosung, he didn’t deserve that nobody did. Hell Saeran wouldn’t be surprised if Yoosung hated him after that, heck Saeran hates himself. No amount of food or care would ever justify what he did to Yoosung.

*MC has entered the chatroom*

MC: Seven, Jumin did you find anything?

Jumin Han: No, sadly we didn’t find anything, it seems they completely deserted this place. The only thing we found in the place was that tube of the medicine that you mentioned. There was a paper that did identify all of their bases though, but there’s hundreds.

707: These guys are smart, they nearly cleared out the entire place. We’re lucky to have found what we did. We have Jaehee already pinpointing each building so far we have identified 264 different buildings and that’s just in Korea alone.

MC: 264?!

707: Our chances of finding Yoosung have just narrowed down extremely.

MC: Don’t give up hope just yet! I’m sure we’ll find them!

*The chatroom suddenly glitched out*

MC: What’s happening!

*Unknown has entered the chatroom*

707: What?

Jumin Han: This is weird…

MC: What have you done to Yoosung?! Where are you?! Is Yoosung hurt?! Just what is this liquid paradise and has Yoosung been forced into taking it?!

707: MC calm down..

MC: How can I calm down when he’s holding Yoosung captive?!

Jumin Han: He’s right MC you need to calm down.

Unknown: Well if it isn’t the traitor, the CEO and the hopeless lover?

MC: Hopeless lover? Traitor? CEO?

Unknown: It seems that you’ve found out so much, it’s such a shame you would’ve been great assets to Mint Eye.

MC: We would never join your cult, you deranged psychopath!

Jumin Han: MC!

707: Please let’s just hear him out..

MC: Are you serious?! He’s holding Yoosung against his will just imagine what he has done to Yoosung, imagine what he’ll do to Yoosung!

Unknown: You’re so much like Yoosung? I wonder will you put up much more of a fight than he did?

MC: ?!

Jumin Han: …

707: What did you do to him?

Unknown: Simple really, when he rejected the drug I had to find other means to make him docile..

MC: You sick bastard!

Jumin Han: Oh my god..

*707 has left the chatroom*

Unknown: Too late to save your precious Yoosung now huh?

*Server has been disconnected*

Saeran sighed and pushed himself away from the desk. Saeran noticed it was around dinner time so he walked down into the basement carrying two trays of food. “I’m back pet.” Yoosung flinched and covered himself in the blanket. Saeran sat down and pushed the tray close to Yoosung, “I have decided to eat with you.” Saeran began to eat.

“Why so you can torment me even more so than you have already done?” Yoosung glared at the food.

“I have been nothing but nice to you! I’ve fed and clothed and bathed you!” Saeran slammed his tray down onto the floor.

“You raped me!” Yoosung finally looked into Saeran’s eyes with fresh tears.

“You don’t think that I regret that?! I didn’t want to do that! But seeing you like that just made me lose control!” Saeran growled out.

“So you decided to do that to me?!” Yoosung let out a sob.

“Look I’m sorry! I’ll do anything to make it up to you!” Saeran grabbed Yoosung’s hands and looked into his eyes.

“Then let me go! I won’t say anything!” Yoosung began to shake.

“I’m sorry but I can’t do that..” Saeran looked down and squeezed Yoosung’s hands.

“Why?! Don’t you want my forgiveness?!” Yoosung began to shake and sob even more.

“If I do that then the savior will be mad, she’ll cleanse me again!” Saeran looked at Yoosung causing him to freeze.

For the first time in three months Yoosung had seen pure terror in his captor’s eyes. Saeran had looked weak and vulnerable causing Yoosung to once again feel conflicted. 

“Do you know how painful it is to be cleansed? You start to feel the drug be forced into your system and burn you from the inside out. Then you feel your mind leave your body and try to scream, punch, claw, anything to gain control. After that you eventually start to lose your mind and then suddenly everything stops and the savior begins to force her beliefs into your mind and you want to do anything just to make it stop so you start to believe her just to make it stop.” Saeran began to cry and shake.

“Oh my god..” Yoosung froze.

“And the worst part of it all is that you know you have to listen to her or else you’ll be forced to take even more of the drug!” Yoosung began to hug Saeran.

“How long have you been taking this drug for?” Saeran took a deep breath.

“I’ve been taking this drug for six years..” Yoosung gripped Saeran harder. “The first time I took it I was being cleansed, they made me take about one hundred and fifty dosages before they forced their beliefs onto me..”

“One hundred and fifty dosages?!”

“At that point my body became numb. I just wanted to stop that pain..” Saeran began to shake.

Yoosung spent the rest of the night hearing Saeran retell stories of his life, he had learned of Seven abandoning him, of Rika saving him from his abusive mother only to subject him to even more torment, and he learned that Rika had faked her death and started this whole cult to force the world intp eternal happiness. For once in his captivity Yoosung had started to feel bad for Saeran.

Saeran woke up the next morning to find his arms wrapped around Yoosung and began to cringe as he remembered spilling everything to Yoosung. Yoosung woke up and yawned to find Saeran cringing. “If you want I can ignore everything that happened yesterday and we can pretend nothing happened.” Saeran sighed and shook his head. 

“Just promise that you won’t leave..” Saeran’s eyes looked sad and he looked vulnerable. 

“I promise.” Yoosung bit his lip questioning what he just agreed to doing.

*MC has entered the chatroom*

Jumin Han: We have just narrowed it down to three buildings using Zen’s guess.

Jaehee Kang: Tomorrow we’re going to assemble a recovery team and storm the buildings in three groups and hopefully save Yoosung.

707: I’m in charge of the main group.

MC: Can I go?

707: No we need you here just in case anything happens.

MC: But-

707: No buts!

*707 has left the chatroom*

Jumin Han: If it makes you feel better, me and Jaehee will be leading all teams and we can get you in charge of the transportation.

MC: What about Zen?

Zen: I’m in part of communications along with Jumin and Jaehee.

Jaehee Kang: Are you ready guys?

Jumin Han: Ready.

Zen: I’m ready.

MC: I’m coming for you Yoosung…

*MC has left the chatroom*  
*Jumin Han has left the chatroom*  
*Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom*  
*Zen has left the chatroom*

Yoosung’s eyes were green and he was holding a gun in his hands.

“Yoosung!” MC ran forward but was pulled back by Jaehee.

“That’s not Yoosung.” Jaehee was shaking and had a pained expression on her face.

“What do you mean! That is Yoosung!” MC began to struggle against Jaehee’s grip.

“Let’s show them what true salvation is.” A man stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Yoosung.

“Yes Master..” Yoosung pulled the trigger.

Zen woke up panting his eyes widened in fear. “What just happened?” Zen ran a hand through his hair. Zen grabbed a can of beer and began to drink it wondering if he should tell everybody about his dream or not. “Nah it was just a nightmare. Right?” Zen spent the next two hours contemplating on what to do.

The next morning Zen met up with Jaehee and Jumin, MC had already gone with the transportation crew and were waiting on their orders on where to meet up. Seven had gone with his team to storm the first base. Zen sat at the wheel of the van as Jaehee and Jumin sat operating computers with red flashing dots.

“Team Alpha are you at the location?” 

“Team Alpha is set and waiting for your command.” Seven spoke through the microphone with his laptop opened. “On Jumin’s order I want each team to disable their location's security.”

“Team Beta are you set?” 

“Ready sir!”

“Team Omega?” 

“Ready sir!”

“On the count of three! One! Two! Go go go!”

Saeran brought up the medicine to Yoosung’s lips. “Please drink this? It’ll help..” Yoosung nodded and took a sip already used to the pain of the drug. “What type is this?” Yoosung’s eyes flashed mint-green. “Type four..It’s our brand new liquid paradise, used for eliminating pain.” Saeran handed Yoosung a gun. “No matter what don’t let them come near us.”

‘Security system: DIsabled’

Seven and his team ran in. “Team Beta and Omega have determined that the bases are empty.” Seven looked around as multiple believers began to scatter and gather their belongings. “Team Alpha has determined that our base is in use!”

“Recovery!”

“Already on it!” MC sped down the pathway along with Zen, Jumin and Jaehee.

“You know what to do Yoosung.” Saeran opened the door and put a blindfold on Yoosung. 

MC had arrived and ran from the car as Yoosung stumbled out of the building whimpering and covered in bruises. Jaehee jumped out of the van and ran towards the commotion. “Team Alpha go on standby!” Yoosung fell onto his knees.

“Pl-Please just leave me behind!” Yoosung began to shake.

“Yoosung! I’m here!” MC began to run towards Yoosung but Zen stopped her.

“Zen, what are you doing?! Let me see him!” Zen tightened his grip on MC.

“Well look who decided to come.” Saeran stepped out of the house wearing his Unknown persona outfit.

Saeran walked towards Yoosung as Yoosung pulled out his gun and removed his blindfold. MC began to struggle against Zen’s hold. “Yoosung’s obviously being brainwashed!” Saeran smirked and grabbed a hold of Yoosung’s waist. “If he was being brainwashed then he wouldn’t have willingly taken liquid paradise.” Saeran buried his head in Yoosung’s neck.

“You forced him into taking it!” MC huffed and glared at Saeran.

“Let’s show them what true salvation is.” Saeran still tightened his grip around Yoosung’s waist. 

“Yes Master..” Yoosung fired the gun.

MC gasped and clutched her stomach that had a rapid red stain appearing on it. “Fly her to the hospital hurry!” Saeran grabbed Yoosung and made a run for it as everybody was distracted with MC. “We have to move somewhere quickly!” Saeran ran to the underground escape route. Yoosung dropped the gun and ran, Saeran had prepared in advance for this, I “We’re going to run and escape from the RFA, from Rika, just you and me!” Saeran had exited the base and ran towards the car. “Just you and me!” Yoosung entered the car as Saeran started it.

“Meet me by the docks at 5 PM.” V put down his phone and watched the car fastly approaching him.

“V!” Saeran hugged V who quickly gave them passports.

“Here with these you’ll be able to run off to America and start over again! Now quick!” Saeran dragged Yoosung on the boat.

“Are you sure nobody will be able to find us?” Yoosung squeezed Saeran’s hand.

“I promise!” V waved goodbye to them and disappeared into the crowd.

Saeran felt tears start to fall from his eyes and hugged Yoosung. “We’re free now!” Yoosung smiled and hugged Saeran back. “We’ll finally be happy!” Yoosung and Saeran stood there holding onto each other desperately as the boat started to leave.

“MC just hang on!” Seven held onto MC’s hand until she was loaded onto the halo flight. 

“We’ll make sure she’s ok.” Jumin squeezed Seven’s shoulder reassuringly.

MC was rushed into surgery leaving Seven, Jumin, Jaehee and Zen waiting for any good news. Meanwhile, Saeran and Yoosung had safely entered America and became citizens legally. MC had spent her time recovering as her and Seven grew closer. MC still insisted on finding Yoosung and saving him this time.

“There’s something that I have to tell you about the hacker.” Seven fidgeted as MC squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“Huh? What is it?” Zen leant forward in his seat.

“Twenty-two years ago I was born with a twin brother to an abusive mother and an illegitimate son of the prime minister.” Seven took a deep breath as Jaehee froze and Jumin’s eyes widened while Zen fell from his seat.

“My twin is named Saeran Choi and my real name is Saeyoung Choi. While growing up I promised Saeran that we would escape, when I was fourteen I met V and Rika who taught me how to hack, eventually I had to make the choice and leave him in order to protect him. Rika had told me that he was happy I thought he was. At sixteen my brother went missing and my mom mysteriously died, six years later I found him but he was part of Mint Eye and was the hacker that kidnapped Yoosung and was attacking us. I won’t be surprised if you guys hate me now.” Seven got up to leave but was blocked by Zen.

“Why would we hate you? You didn’t even know what was going to happen at the time!” Everybody agreed with what Zen said.

Saeyoung smiled feeling happy as tears slid down his eyes. Everyone surrounded him and each gave him a hug. For once Saeyoung felt truly happy. Now they just had to find Saeran and Yoosung and safely rehabilitate them.


	4. Time Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

Ok so here's a quick update with this story, I decided to end it around chapter four actually. Each chapter is around 8-10 pages long and since I want a happy ending then they'll be a happy ending. Originally I decided to have this story be a test for me. So you can actually consider this story a four-shot if you want. You see, I really haven't written mysme fanfictions before so this is my first one, plus I never really wrote darker stuff like torture or kidnapping if you couldn't tell. 

I plan to actually write a real fanfiction this time based solely on Yoosung's 3rd bad ending and have it explore the darker sides of the Yooran ship, I also plan on having that story deal with Stockholm Syndrome and its counterpart Lima Syndrome. I actually did do some research while writing this fanfiction with both Lima and Stockholm Syndrome hence some of the elements with it. The next story will be posted shortly after this one finishes and I promise not to have it move as quickly as this one did. I actually wish to have someone beta-read the new story because I have a feeling I mess up on somethings and whenever I write I basically go into my own universe so small mistakes tend to slip over my head. For instance, I have a misplaced comma or a misspelled word or something small and trivial. 

Quick note for future beta-readers: Be prepared for long chapters. I plan to start actively writing more and hitting my personal goal mark of at least 8 pages! Also beta applications are open if anybody wants to become one just somehow feel free to contact me via my account or through my Wattpad: @Maddie135759

In total this story has 42 pages and was started around Sunday May 24 at around 4 AM. I had way too much time to kill and a weird sleeping schedule to where I would wake up at 4 AM and just write until around 6 PM. I actually find it quite funny because I have more determination to writing stories like this rather than writing actual essays during school. Trust me, it takes a total of 6 hours for me to write a 6-page research paper/essay! In conclusion I write around 14-13 hours a day now.

I sincerely hope that you enjoy reading my fanfiction and hope you check out my other one coming soon!


	5. Time Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been nearly a decade since Saeran and Yoosung escaped Mint Eye. They live in America and have a peaceful life with their daughter. Yoosung became a vet and owns his own practice meanwhile Saeran decided to become a child psychiatrist and help children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Past drug use  
> Past abuse
> 
> Life can change so much based off of one decision.

It had been nearly a decade since everything happened. Yoosung had just arrived home after closing his office for the day and sprawled out onto the couch. Yoosung felt his mouth water as he smelt the food that Saeran was currently cooking. Yoosung got up and walked into the kitchen to find that Saeran had just taken out some type of food and was currently feeding a baby.

“How’s our little Angel doing Saeran?” Yoosung cooed at the baby who giggled and clapped her hands.

“She’s doing absolutely fine!” Saeran kissed Yoosung’s forehead and smiled at the baby.

Three months ago Saeran and Yoosung on a spur of the moment type of decision adopted a baby girl. The baby had red hair and violet eyes which was a coincidence on their part and was given the name Angel courtesy of Saeran, much to Yoosung’s dismay, and was a very calm child. Saeran had taken a quick liking to her and insisted on adopting her the moment they walked into the orphanage.

“How was work today?” Yoosung smiled as Saeran hugged him.

“Exhausting, somebody had decided that it was apparently a good idea to leave their dog in close range with chocolate so I had to pump it’s stomach!” Yoosung rolled his eyes at the memory.

“That must’ve been disgusting!” Yoosung nodded as Angel had decided to throw down her plate of food.

“Oh! Dinner’s ready!” Yoosung cleaned up Angel’s mess while Saeran began to serve dinner.

Yoosung turned on the news after finishing his dinner and Saeran cleaned the kitchen. “Good evening everybody! Today we have the RFA hosting a party! Important people like Jihyun Kim the famous singer formerly known as V along with Jumin Han of C&R International hosted the party!” Jumin was shown with his hand on V’s back rushing him into the building.

“Next up we have the famous actor Zen!” Zen was seen smiling and signing autographs before being escorted into the building. 

“Next up we have Jaehee Kang from Cafe Kang!” Jaehee was shown with longer hair and no glasses wearing a blue dress being escorted into the building.

“Lastly we have Saeyoung Choi from Choi Toy Factory and his wife MC, the very host of this party and subsequent leader of the RFA!” Saeran spat out his water and Yoosung froze.

Yoosung sighed and rocked Angel who was lazily dozing off and continued to watch the news with Saeran. “They reached the United States?” Saeran sat down on the couch and wrapped an arm around Yoosung’s waist. “I guess so.” Yoosung sighed and leant into Saeran’s hold.

“Here we have exclusive footage from the inside of the party!” The camera switched to show the inside of a meeting hall with MC at the microphone.

“10 years ago today we had lost a very important member of our group. While dealing with a situation of hacking our youngest member Yoosung Kim was caught in the crossfire and has been missing to this day. We as the RFA have dedicated our cause to Yoosung Kim along with the hacker who happens to be Saeyoung’s twin in order to help people dealing with similar situations as theirs.” Yoosung sucked in a deep breath as Saeran stood up.

The crowd erupted into loud whispers at the revelation. “The situation ended with both Yoosung and the hacker disappearing into the face of the Earth, and we know that somewhere out there that they’re watching this and would like to say to them, Yoosung everybody misses you, please come back home! Saeran, Saeyoung is terribly sorry for what happened and wishes that you can find it in your heart to forgive him, and Saeran I am terribly sorry for what I called you on this day, just please bring Yoosung back to us!”

Saeran cut off the news and ran a hand through his hair, Yoosung sat there frozen in place. “They really couldn’t just leave us alone to be happy!” Saeran walked upstairs and shut himself in their rooms. Yoosung shook his head and looked down at Angel who had somehow fallen asleep. “You’re so lucky you know that?” Yoosung walked upstairs and set Angel down in her crib before leaving for his room.

“They haven’t found us yet you know?” Yoosung entered the room and crawled into Saeran’s arms.

“I know, I’m just thinking that what if they found us?” Saeran burying his face in Yoosung’s hair and held onto him tighter.

“It’s been ten years, plus if they find us we’ll just tell them that we’re happy together and to just leave us alone.” Yoosung shifted around and giggled, feeling Saeran breath into his ear.

“But what if they hurt Angel?” Saeran had started to tear up caisong Yoosung to turn and face him.

“If they lay one hand on Angel then I won’t be afraid to hurt them just as bad!” Yoosung kissed Saeran’s cheek and began to wipe his tears.

“Can we adopt an older kid?” Yoosung froze and looked at Saeran who gave him a pleading look.

“Exactly how old are we talking?” Saeran blushed slightly and looked away.

“My patient is being abused by his mother, he’s seven currently and whenever I see him I’m reminded of my younger self..” Yoosung smiled and shook his head knowing that Saeran had a soft spot for kids.

“Of course we can!” Yoosung playfully glared at Saeran who blushed even more as the doorbell rang. “You wouldn’t have even given me a choice!” Yoosung dragged Saeran downstairs.

Yoosung opened the door to find a small kid hiding behind a social worker’s leg. “Um is this the Choi-Kim residence?” Saeran walked forwards and left them into the house. “Of course I’m Saeran’s husband, Yoosung Kim!” Yoosung went into the kitchen to prepare some snacks.

“Is this your first time adopting?” The social worker sat on the couch.

“No, this is actually our second time, we have a younger daughter named Angel who is currently sleeping.” Yoosung walked back out carrying a tray of grapes along with crackers and cheese.

“I see, and how long have you had Angel for?” Yoosung saw the kid eyeing the food hungrily and offered him some.

“We’ve had Angel for three months now, she’s a baby still.” The social worker nodded.

The social worker eventually left after signing the kid into their custody. “Welcome to your new home Max, I am Yoosung and you can refer to me as papa or father or even by my name, I’m the husband to Saeran, your therapist!” Yoosung smiled sweetly at the kid.

“My mama says that dating men is wrong!” The kid looked away as Yoosung frowned.

“Max, your mama is wrong. Dating men is not wrong whatsoever, love knows no race or gender. You just love, what’s wrong with that?” Max looked at Yoosung with a scared look in his eyes.

“Are you going to hit me now like mama does! I’m sorry!” The kid ran and hid.

“You did nothing wrong, punishment doesn’t have to be bad. Whenever someone is punished for example, giving a kid a spanking, the parent is supposed to comfort the kid immediately afterwards and tell the kid what they did wrong and hope they don’t misbehave again. Misbehaving is whenever you’re mean and hurt others feelings or when you break a rule, punishment doesn’t have to be cruel.” Yoosung stood where he was.

“Really?” The kid looked at Yoosung who nodded. “So you won’t hit me if I hug you?” Yoosung nodded once again.

The kid hesitantly walked towards Yoosung and hugged him. Yoosung froze for a second before returning the hug as the kid started to cry. “This is the first time anybody has ever given me a hug!” At that moment in time Saeran decided to walk into the room and smiled fondly at the scene in front of him remembering the first time Saeyoung had hugged him. Saeran entered the room and smiled. “It’s time for you to go to bed Max.” Yoosung nodded and carried Max off to his new room.

Five months later Saeran and Yoosung had made a decision and agreed to meet with the RFA with the help of V. Saeran had moved his business online to keep in contact with his patients while Yoosung trusted his manager to be in charge of his clinic. Right now they are rushing towards the gate of their flight with Saeran carrying Max and Yoosung carrying Angel in a baby carrier. They had boarded the flight just in time, V had decided to be extra and make this into some important thing settling to fly them in oh Jumin and his private jet.

“Wow this is my first time flying! And it’s in a private jet! Papa, dad! Why didn’t you tell me that your friends were rich?!” Max started to bounce around in his seat.

“Max please settle down.” Yoosung bounced a fussy Angel who had been crying all night.

“Sorry papa..” Max looked down as Saeran hugged him. 

“It’s ok Max! Papa is just really tired because Angel is being fussy.” Saeran whispered in Max’s ear.

“I love you Saeran.” Yoosung smiled at Saeran as Angel finally began to settle.

“I love you to Yoosung.” Saeran smiled and kissed Yoosung’s head.

The plane finally landed in the airport and guards escorted Saeran and Yoosung to Jumin and Jihyun’s house. The small family were dropped off in a living room and were told to await further instructions. Yoosung took a deep breath and began to feed Angel who had woken up while Saeran sat down holding onto Max’s hand who had gone extremely nervous.

“God, Saeran it’s been forever hasn’t it?” Yoosung looked around and squeezed Saeran’s hand. “I’m so nervous.”

V entered the room and smiled. Yoosung ran towards V and hugged him tightly along with Saeran. V was introduced to both of their kids who had taken a liking to him immediately. V had engaged in light conversation with them and even helped settle Angel down after her meal. 

“So? Have you considered any kids yet?” Yoosung sent V a sly smirk as he started to blush and choke on his drink.

“Um, well you see, I’m quite busy with my career and Jumin is constantly going on trips..” Yoosung let out a laugh.

“Please! I own a vet clinic and Saeran’s a child psychologist! Saeran literally had to move online for this trip!” Saeran nodded after closing his laptop.

“Uncle Ji!” Max crawled onto V. “When is everybody coming?” V smiled at Max.

“Well Jumin is getting off of work and everybody is coming over right about now!” The door opened revealing Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, MC and finally Saeyoung.

Saeran froze and grasped Yoosung’s hand tightly and started to feel anxious. Yoosung stood up, handing Angel and Max to V while still holding Saeran’s hand. Saeran tensed when MC began to rush forward but was stopped by V holding up his hand. Saeran grabbed Yoosung and pulled him back towards him and glared at everybody else.

“Yoosung?” Zen’s eyes widened at seeing Yoosung.

Yoosung had grown slightly and still dyed his hair except this time he wore glasses while Saeran had left his hair fade back to red, his eyes had stayed the exact same shade of mint-green from all those years ago. Everybody looked older and showed signs of age. Yoosung bit his lip and looked down.

“Hey..” Yoosung greeted with an awkward smile.

“Papa! I’m hungry!” Max whined and ran towards Yoosung causing V’s eyes to widen. “Dad! Tell papa to feed me!” Yoosung blushed as Saeran snicked and secretly high-fived Max.

“You put our son up to this! You evil man!” Yoosung’s voice went slightly higher as his blush darkened even more. “And I thought I was Max’s favorite!” Yoosung sniffed.

“Nah! Dad has and always will be my favorite! Blegh!” Max stuck out his tongue as Saeran sent Yoosung a smirk.

“Dad? Papa?” Jumin raised his eyebrow at V who tried to sneak away holding onto Angel.

“Did you adopt a baby while I was gone?” Jumin looked at the baby in V’s hand.

“No, that happens to be Angel, our other kid, though V does want kids Jumin..” Yoosung took Angel from V’s hands.

Yoosung cooed gently at Angel who woke with a yawn and walked back towards Saeran with everybody’s eyes on him. Yoosung whined and hid in Saeran’s embrace. “Care to explain V?” V sighed and told everybody to sit down.

“Ten years ago I helped Yoosung and Saeran escape to America and restart their lives.” V admitted and looked down.

“How could you do that V?” MC had glared at V as Jumin looked at him hurt.

“We, I mean Saeran had figured through the messenger that you were going to capture Mint Eye and had concocted a plan with V..”

~Ten years ago~

Saeran threw a bottle against the wall causing Yoosung to flinch. “Why does everything happy get taken away from me?!” Saeran began to cry and Yoosung hugged him. “What do you mean?” Saeran pointed at the monitor and Yoosung’s eyes widened. “I don’t want to go! I promised that I would stay with you!” Yoosung began running around and started to pack.

“We need to leave, flee to somewhere! Anywhere!” Yoosung started shoving things into his duffle bag.

“How? The RFA would find us! We can’t even leave Rika!” Saeran began to shake even more.

“Give me your phone!” Yoosung slid onto his knees and began to rock Saeran back and forth. “I know somebody who can help! Please just trust me this one time!” Saeran nodded and shakily handed his phone to Yoosung.

Yoosung grabbed his phone and started to dial a number. “V! I know that this sounds crazy but I’m at Mint Eye and the RFA wants to take me away but I don’t want to leave Saeran! Can you please help us cross the border into America?” Saeran tilted his head at the name. “Thank you so much!”

“Ok so here’s the plan, tomorrow when the RFA invades the base you and I are going to escape. We have to paint ourselves as villains, and I’m going to shoot MC with a BB gun! Then while everybody is distracted we make a run for it and reach the docks by 5 PM. Does that sound like a plan?” Yoosung held onto Saeran.

“Definitely. One last thing, I need to make it seem like your brainwashed so for one last time will you take the drug?” Yoosung nodded after hesitating for a second.

Saeran desperately kissed Yoosung who kissed him back. “I promise that we’ll find happiness.”

~Flashback end~

“So V helped you escape? Why didn’t you just come with us?” Zen sounded hurt.

“That’s because we had wanted to start over. We both had experienced hurt in our lives, I was left behind by my brother and abused by Rika while Yoosung on the other hand had been hurt by Rika. I understand that I hurt Yoosung but I wasn’t me at the time, Rika had taken me in and forced me to believe in her beliefs and religion and forced me into hacking.” Saeran looked down.

“And I had forgiven you a thousand times over!” Yoosung hugged Saeran tightly. “You had no control during that time!” Saeran hugged Yoosung back.

“Saeran?” Saeyoung stepped forward and looked at Saeran.

Saeran looked at Saeyoung, causing him to gasp. Saeyoung had no idea that Saeran’s eyes changed color. “What has she done to you?” Saeran flinched and held onto Yoosung tighter. 

“Sixteen years ago Rika brought me to Mint Eye after our mother died. At first I was happy and was learning how to hack, but Rika was upset that I still longed to see you. One day when I was sleeping Yoosung got two of her believers to drag me down to the basement and hold me down as she started to force the liquid paradise into my mouth.” Saeran began to shake as his eyes watered. “She forced the drug into my body one hundred and fifty times, at that point my mind had split and I developed another personality named Ray to help ease the trauma. I was trapped in my own mind screaming and at that point I just wanted it to end. So I followed her ideals and beliefs just to stop it.” Saeran sniffed a fresh tears fell from his face.

“Oh my god.” Zen gasped as Jaehee’s eyes widened.

Everybody eventually got to exchange stories and share hugs and small conversations. Saeyoung and Saeran eventually made up after shouting and tears and the occasional punch courtesy of Saeran. Saeyoung then met his niece and nephew. MC had hesitantly talked with Yoosung as Saeran rolled his eyes telling her that he knew she moved on from Yoosung. MC smiled and went on to enjoy her conversation with them recounting the last ten years they had.

**Author's Note:**

> And that wraps up the first chapter!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this and also hope that you continue to read this story.
> 
> I have decided to also use chatroom styles at some parts in order to add in more or a depth to the story and also to make it seem closer to the game.


End file.
